


Safe Room

by Abscondence



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-23
Updated: 2020-02-23
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:56:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22858903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Abscondence/pseuds/Abscondence
Summary: ABO伪现pa 双向暗恋我要吃甜甜恋爱呜呜呜呜呜【Safe Room】Omega为自己发情期准备的小房间发情期/孕期的Omega也有概率在里面筑巢 是很私密的空间感觉不太普及的亚子 贴一下
Relationships: 灿勉 - Relationship
Comments: 2
Kudos: 19





	Safe Room

**Author's Note:**

> ABO  
> 伪现pa 双向暗恋  
> 我要吃甜甜恋爱呜呜呜呜呜
> 
> 【Safe Room】  
> Omega为自己发情期准备的小房间  
> 发情期/孕期的Omega也有概率在里面筑巢 是很私密的空间  
> 感觉不太普及的亚子 贴一下

令人肾上腺素飙升的演唱会舞台总会让Alpha们不受控地释放出一些信息素来，良好的管理体制下不会出现严重的诱导事故，只会将气氛推向更高潮。  
金俊勉下意识地摸了摸自己的抑制颈环，它伪装成一根Choker的款式把后颈的腺体完好地保护着，但身处于信息素漩涡中心的感觉仍然让他觉得有些不适。在粉丝纵容下某个得意忘形的Alpha总是会与他有暧昧的肢体接触，越近越浓烈的信息素在拥抱的时候几乎包裹住他，手臂上克制的动作却由不得金俊勉多想。  
他是喜欢朴灿烈的。  
或许是从一点刻意关注开始日积月累发酵，也或许是朴灿烈分化时候闻到他信息素时候的心猿意马。金俊勉不喜欢酒，可那股金酒的香味一下冲进了他的唇舌，将大脑攻占后把握了他的脉搏，整个人都醉酒般飘忽。那份致命的吸引力从此就烙在了金俊勉的灵魂里，变成隐而不发的爱慕。或许一个普通些的Omega都比他更有争取朴灿烈的力量，他没有那么吸引人的甜软香味，甚至连Omega这一层身份都要被隐瞒下来，展现出可靠冷静的Beta该有的形象。  
反正暗恋又不犯法，他这样想着，没有拒绝下一个热烈的拥抱。  
从胸膛渗过来的温度却像一把火烧了过来，他的腺体开始在抑制环下和心脏一起搏动。他知道那是什么的前兆，索性演唱会已经进行到了最后，几个小时的缓冲期足够他处理这一切了。  
金俊勉不着痕迹地离开了朴灿烈的怀抱，拉开了两人的距离，可惜他没看见男人遗憾收手的动作。  
金俊勉在一开始就为自己隐瞒性别做好了万全的准备，抑制的药物和颈环双向制衡，虽然将情潮变得频繁敏感，可一晚便能纾缓过来，最多不过第二天身体脱力一些，朴灿烈信息素对他的吸引力隐隐有打破这种规律的迹象，金俊勉不免觉得有些烦躁。

“哥，身体不舒服吗？”  
“饿……还想洗澡。”  
演唱会后大家的神色间都透露出了疲惫，满脑子都是热水澡和一顿饱餐，朴灿烈讨了个没趣，干脆在金俊勉旁边装死，直到毛绒绒的脑袋落到他肩膀上了，他才后知后觉地挪回了视线。  
金俊勉在昏暗环境里暴露出来一截光滑白皙的后颈，朴灿烈没能按捺住自己内心的一点雀跃，俯下身轻轻地去嗅了一口，什么都没闻到，这让他瞬间沮丧了不少。Alpha再怎样都撼动不了Beta的迟钝嗅觉，他一身引以为傲的信息素毫无用武之地，朴灿烈感觉自己快萎靡进地里了，顺手把金俊勉一捞靠在自己肩膀上，把自己丢进短暂的睡眠里。  
但金俊勉早就在朴灿烈的呼吸喷上后颈的那一刻就醒了，存在于身体里的本能在那一瞬间差点逼得他跳起来，只要Alpha再敏锐一点就能有全新的发现，他的伪装会为因为一点点触碰全线崩塌。  
心脏几乎要从胸膛里蹦出来，搏动的声音反馈在鼓膜上清晰又强烈，昭告着失控的最后底线。

还有一个小时。  
金俊勉在浴室里叹出一口气，所幸他的身体状况还算良好，没有出现过分紊乱的情况，否则在大庭广众之下直接暴露出的那副窘迫模样，金俊勉不想去细想。朴灿烈为他带来的麻烦让人头痛，可偏偏就像瘾一样戒不掉，甩不开，带着他沉沦，做出破格的事情。  
用身体不舒服的借口支开了所有队员，金俊勉带着一身蒸腾的水汽合上了寝室门，平复着逐渐灼热的呼吸挪开了一摞鞋盒，打开了那扇隐蔽的入口。  
大约是狭窄的空间更能给予他安心的环境，房间里安置了一张小床和被褥，床脚耷拉着一件oversize的黑色T恤，那上面还残留着一点金酒的味道，对金俊勉来说却已经足够了。  
他将唯一的光源调暗，任由慢慢涌上来的脱力感和发情热侵占身体，在失去力气之前换上了那件衣服，把自己裹进了柔软的被子里。这种事情不是第一次发生，朴灿烈被他顺来的衣服远不止这一件，尽管它们在短暂的“借用”后都会被清洗干净，再完好无损地回到它们该去的地方，在心理上金俊勉仍然跨越不过这道坎，衣服被朴灿烈穿上身后他都会觉得自己的耳根发烫。  
他抓着领口嗅闻的时候，信息素已经在小房间里蔓延开来，热潮烧红了白皙的皮肤，从小腹里面涌出来粘腻的水液宣布Omega已经情动的模样，几乎熟透了，洋甘菊的味道包裹着他，那一点金酒似乎想要与它相融，但终究是缺少了一点渠道而不了了之，惹得Omega更加难受了些。  
金俊勉可以清晰地认知道自己正穿着暗恋对象的衣服自渎这件事，他为自己的自私感到羞耻，同时又努力地想象在后穴里的手指是朴灿烈的，所有的动作都由Alpha来主导。金俊勉咬着衣角撸动自己挺立的性器，往屁股里塞进第三根手指，生殖腔饿到发疼，渴望着被入侵和侵占，手指显然达到不了那个要求，金俊勉尽量想让自己先射出来一次，可不知为何总悬在那儿不上不下，难受得不行。  
“呜……灿烈……”

朴灿烈站在金俊勉的房间门口犹豫，成员们转告了他不要去打扰金俊勉休息，可金俊勉在舞台上的那一个回避的动作着实打击到他了，莫名的委屈填满了他的心脏，再三劝阻着自己不去和Beta计较。可一种莫名的执念催促着他去推开这扇门，那后面一定有他想知道的事情。  
他这样去做了，顺手反锁了寝室门。  
金俊勉不在寝室里，朴灿烈环顾一周后草率了下了这个结论，然后立刻否决了它——空气里有一点特殊又陌生的味道，浅淡得让人不易察觉，若不是朴灿烈曾尝到过一次，恐怕也是要完全忽略掉这一点异样。  
心跳加速，好像有一个答案在他面前昭然若揭。  
“俊勉哥……？你在吗？”无人应答。  
朴灿烈开始搜寻着屋内，去找那股香味的发源地。  
在某个角落一摞鞋盒突兀地立在那儿，朴灿烈觉得好奇，越靠近那抹味道就越吸引着他的神经，直到他看到了一双拖鞋有些散乱地歪倒在墙边，拖鞋的主人仿佛不翼而飞似的。  
可金俊勉不会飞，唯一的解释就是他在这面墙之内。朴灿烈在墙上摸索着，还算顺畅地将那个入口再次打开了。信息素扑面而来，证实了他脑海里的所有猜想，洋甘菊的味道和他记忆里残留着的，几年前尝到过的味道完全吻合。  
接二连三地冲击让他的精神有些恍惚。可灵敏的听觉让他捕捉到了房间内压抑暧昧的喘息，更要命的是，朴灿烈听到了自己的名字。

“哥，我在。”

金俊勉觉得自己是疯了才听见朴灿烈回应他的声音，可突兀闯入的信息素太具有侵略性，让他觉得自己好像掉进了酒里，泡得浑身都发软。  
“灿烈…？！你怎么在这儿！”  
被人抓住脚踝拖出被褥的时候金俊勉浑身上下仿佛被灌满了冷水，朴灿烈站在他面前，而自己身上还套着他的衣服，下腹一片狼籍。  
“你不该……”他已经顾不得朴灿烈逐渐逼近的距离了，隐私被撞破的羞耻感让金俊勉想跑，可脚踝还被钳制在他手里，背后就是柔软的床，无路可退。  
朴灿烈不想听废话，他毫不犹豫地捏着金俊勉的下巴吻了上去，和他一起倒进柔软的床里，把这个自己心心念念太久的人摁在了身下。  
怀中的温度真实得吓人，金俊勉不由自主地勾上了朴灿烈的肩膀，想要从他的口中吮吸到更多的信息素，但这不对，仅存的理智尖啸着在Alpha的手碰上后穴的时候逼迫金俊勉制止了他的动作。  
“灿烈，你不该在这里。”  
“不要被我吸引，冷静一些，我房间里还有Alpha可用的抑制剂。”金俊勉稳着理智把身上的男人推开了一些，想要用最快的速度解决这个窘境，挽回自己仅有的一点颜面。  
“你赶我走？”朴灿烈火气上来了，他拽着金俊勉的衣服嘶哑着嗓音问他，“你这样让我怎么冷静？”  
“我……”  
“你明明是喜欢我的。”  
“灿烈……”  
“你还骗我。”朴灿烈的嗓音里突然堆积起了委屈，“在我分化的那天晚上，陪在我身边的就是你。”他把金俊勉搂进了自己怀里，仿佛要发泄自己不满似的用牙开始磨蹭他的锁骨。  
“……我喜欢你的，”金俊勉小声地开了口，却依然要坚持挣开朴灿烈，“可你能确定你的喜欢，不仅仅是因为Omega对Alpha的吸引吗？”  
“第一次也好，这次也罢，我知道平时接触到的Omega很……”  
“可如果我说在那之前我就喜欢你了呢。”  
朴灿烈抱住了Omega的腰让他在自己腿上坐好，放开唇舌间的锁骨去盯金俊勉的眼睛。  
“我记得这个味道，因为我希望它是你的。”  
“在舞台上我多想抱你一会儿，可你躲开了……”  
“我还以为你不喜欢我。”  
金俊勉愣住了，他的大脑仿佛处理不了这些委屈的控诉似的迅速宕机，又在Alpha信息素的勾引下身体先一步软成棉花。  
确认了两人的心意后朴灿烈的动作就忍不住开始肆无忌惮了，金俊勉本就生的白，染上粉红色的皮肤不知道有多好看。过大的衣服在他身上穿出来的效果平添了两分勾引的意味。  
“别推开我。”朴灿烈如愿以偿地吻上了金俊勉的唇，手指顺着柔韧的腰线把他的衣服撩起来，在他身上吮吻。  
“灿烈……别留印子……”

信息素隐隐有了交融的迹象，金俊勉趴在朴灿烈身下，被恶意地捉住手碰到自己泥泞的穴口，感受它一点点被拓开的，晦涩的疼痛刺激得他脊背都在发抖，但他精神上却在享受着被占有的过程。  
阴茎蹭过前列腺的时候金俊勉几乎要逃走了，可腰身被扣住往后带，Alpha的性器一下突破穴肉的桎梏滑进去不少，朴灿烈俯下身去吻金俊勉的后颈，将两人的距离拉到极短。  
“好满……”  
金俊勉眼泪都快被刺激出来了，他被捞着小腹往里操，膝盖几乎失去了支撑作用，全靠朴灿烈托着他，Alpha粗大的性器径直撞上了生殖腔口，挤出更多的水液。可怜他在被完全占有的那一瞬间就高潮了，那是自己无论如何都做不到的激烈和满胀感，仿佛有什么东西填上了他缺失的部分。攥紧枕头的动作被朴灿烈附上来的手打断，足够大的手章，能包裹住金俊勉的手，也能插入指间把他扣牢。  
“灿烈……朴灿烈……”  
“怎么了？”  
“……抱抱我，好吗？”  
他好像那在那一刻拥有了太阳，即便自己只剩颤颤巍巍叫Alpha名字的力气了，每一次抽送好像都要带走他一部分力气，只剩情欲和战栗。  
他的心底藏着压不住的窃喜，本能的臣服欲作祟，生殖腔的开口变得更宽，接受外来者的肆意侵略。朴灿烈注意到自己进入了一个更软更热的地方，吮得他头皮发麻。  
“别……不可以……”  
如果这一刻能停留，只剩下他们和安全屋，在片刻欢愉间完全拥有彼此，似乎也不错。但安全屋外的世界仍然是在运转的，再放肆都他都得恪守底线。  
朴灿烈把他抱起来搂进怀里，像好奇的奶狗一样把脑袋往金俊勉颈窝里钻，可深入到生殖腔内的操弄却不肯停，让怀里的人整个都在发抖，媚浪的软肉越绞越紧。  
“朴灿烈……！”  
金俊勉用哭腔喊他的名字，眼泪止不住地往下掉，他生怕朴灿烈拉不住自己的理智做出过界的事情，现在还不不是把两人绑定在一起的时候。  
“我知道，我知道的。”  
朴灿烈安抚着金俊勉的颤抖，用手帮助他来疏解前端的欲望，恋恋不舍地把性器从柔软的沼泽里抽出，蹭着金俊勉的股缝。他们交换了一个混杂着泪水的吻，洋甘菊和金酒的味道散不去，在两人的口腔里交换，浸润到肺里，在亲吻的罅隙里呼吸着对方的呼吸。  
“哥也帮帮我……”  
情欲还没有休止，在狭小的空间里蒸腾翻涌的信息素几乎糅合在一起，金俊勉用手撸动着朴灿烈勃发的欲望，那上面的青筋还跳动着，Alpha的尺寸在各方面都是优越的，他想着这东西怎样在自己身体里肆虐的，羞耻得不敢抬头去看朴灿烈。两个人同时在对方手里射精的时候金俊勉的嘴唇也被再一次衔住，两人一起倒在不算宽的小床上拥吻，Omega故意用手去揉在Alpha性器上鼓起的结，惹来屁股上一声响亮的掌掴。  
“迟早有一天，它会卡在你的生殖腔口，你跑不开，只能乖乖被我射一肚子。”  
“孕期的你是不是也会像这样偷我的衣服来筑巢，嗯？”  
朴灿烈把金俊勉转过身箍在怀里隔着他的小腹去按压生殖腔的位置，把衣物都蹭的黏糊糊的，另一只手又伸进了柔软的甬道，趁着他的不应期来蹭金俊勉前列腺的位置。  
“呀……你放开！我还没……”  
“这儿以后是我的，”似乎还嫌不够，他又用嘴唇摩挲着金俊勉后颈上的腺体，亮出尖锐的牙齿将那一层薄薄的皮肤刺破，烙下一个浅色的临时标记。金俊勉在他手里抖得不成样，腰腹和大腿都在痉挛着，金酒仿佛一下灌满了他的血液，将所有的温度都撩拨得过热。生殖腔的水液分泌出来把朴灿烈的手指泡的发皱，原本萎靡的前端也颤栗着吐出一些透明的体液 。  
“……都是你的。”喉间的急促喘息根本压不住，金俊勉将脑海里透露出的最后一点意识吐露出，他眼前泛白光，最后只看得见朴灿烈眼底要满溢出来的喜悦。

随后他落在一片温热里酣眠。


End file.
